


Since We've No Place To Go

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, First Meetings, M/M, Stuck At An Airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil buys a coffee for the only other person stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve. It's just a bonus that the tall angry looking stranger is more than easy on the eyes.





	Since We've No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonheadlester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/gifts).



> Thank you so much for my beta reader! I appreciate you so much!

 

Phil sighed as he glared up at the “delayed” sign for his flight. He couldn’t go back to his friend’s house he was staying at because they left to catch a train to their parent’s for the holidays the same time Phil left for his flight. 

Kath was going to  _ freak out   _ if he didn’t get back to the Isle of Man before Christmas. He glanced out the large wall of windows at the falling snow. With tomorrow being Christmas Day he was on thin ice and it could really go either way. He’d never missed a Christmas with his family and he had to reassure his mother over and over again when he planned to visit his childhood friends that  he would be back home before Christmas festivities would begin for the year.

Most of the airport had cleared out,people either finding a hotel to stay the night or, more likely, just knowing better than to travel so last minute.

He wandered into an empty waiting area and dumped his bags on one chair and slumped into the one next to it. The cold plastic was uncomfortable behind his back. A headache was starting behind his eyes as he dug his phone out of his pocket to call his soon to be disappointed mother. 

He drummed his fingers along his thigh and counted the rings. She was probably busy baking more food than their family could ever hope to consume.

“Child.” It wasn’t a question. It was like she knew. He wasn’t about to tell her that, though, she already thought she was psychic.

“Mum.” He replied weakly.

“Philip Michael Lester!” Phil winced. There was little that he hated more than disappointing his mother.

“I’m sorry Mum. It’s a blizzard outside. It’s really coming down.” 

“Do you think you’ll be able to get a flight by tomorrow?” She asked.

He bit his lip. He also couldn’t lie to her. “I hope so. It’s pretty bad out, though.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as the other line went silent. 

“Phil, I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone in an airport!” She sounded absolutely devastated. Sure, he was the one ruining Christmas plans, but  he knew Kath valued her boys having the best holidays they could the most out of everything. 

He glanced around the empty building. There were only a handful of employees still working and even fewer passengers waiting around. It was a total ghost town. 

“There are tons of people here, Mum. I think it’s actually going to be a pretty fun stay. Plus, I’m sure once they’ve had time to clear some things out, the storm will have gone on and I’ll be on my way to see the sweets- I mean you, in no time.” 

He grinned as she wryly chastised him, distraction achieved. He quickly got off the phone with her before she grew suspicious again and sighed. 

It was going to be a long night, hopefully no more than that. He looked back outside at the flurry that was slowly piling up on every surface outside. He did love snow. Even if it was potentially ruining his Christmas. 

Phil sighed and looked up to see a man straight across the way from him sitting by himself. He was on the phone, no doubt doing what Phil just finished doing. 

The man ran his hand through the curls that were sat perfectly on the top of his head and sighed heavily before throwing his phone down in the seat next to him. He stretched his long, black skinny jean clad legs that seemed to go on forever out in front of him. There was a chance he was even taller than Phil. The man crossed his arms in a huff,  donned in a black, fuzzy sweater. Head to toe he looked like an angry black storm cloud, but Phil couldn’t take his eyes away. 

The stranger glanced up and frowned at Phil who was still gawking. Phil shut his mouth and quickly looked away, heat burning his face red hot. He was such an idiot, there was probably even drool. He was not at all subtle. 

He chanced another look and was surprised to see the man smirking down at his phone, a pretty pink color splashed in his cheeks.

 

To be brave or not to be brave? Phil got to his feet and walked over to the little overpriced coffee place from which he could still keep an eye on his bags. 

“Sir, we’re closing.” The man at the counter groaned and looked Phil over. 

“Sorry, can I please just get two cups of whatever you have left? Or-or the easiest thing to make?” He glanced back towards the stranger as excitement fueled him more than espresso ever would. 

The man arched an eyebrow and smirked, but turned around and quickly whipped up two hot drinks that Phil handed his money over for. 

“Thank you!” Phil smiled widely and shoved all of his change into the jar of tips by the register.

The stranger was immersed in whatever was happening on his phone screen when Phil walked over. He didn’t ever do this, this man was almost definitely straight or not interested and Phil would have to spend who knew how many hours trying to avoid him until their flights were ready. 

Too late now.

“Uh, hey there?” Phil cringed and cursed himself inside of his head. 

The man startled, nearly dropping his phone and looked up at Phil with wide, warm eyes. They were brown like his hair but bright and friendly. They reminded Phil of a cozy autumn day where the sun was shining particularly bright among all the fallen leaves. 

“Oh, erm. Hi!” The man scrambled to his feet and nearly knocked into Phil in the process.

“Shit. Sorry.”

“That’s alright” Phil handed the coffee over with a hand he wished was steadier. He was not smooth. What was he doing?

“Thanks for the coffee. I’m Dan.” Dan took a big swig and motioned to the seat across from him.

“Phil.” Phil replied with a smile and sat down. “I don’t want to be nosey but were you making the dreaded ‘I won’t be home for Christmas’ call too?” 

Dan groaned. “My Mum is so cross at me for not booking an earlier flight. Home on the Holidays isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, though. They’re all on Holiday in India. Now I probably won’t be there at all and will never live it down.” 

Phil smiled sympathetically. 

“Sorry that was irritating and too much information.” Dan laughed, color filling his cheeks once again.

“No, I don’t mind at all. I am the one who came over to you, after all.” 

“That is true.” Dan smirked.

The man from the coffee shop finished locking up his little booth and started walking past them. Phil glanced back to the booth to see the jar of tips and saw that it was still filled to the brim, untouched.

“Oh, Sir!” Phil called out and immediately panicked at what to follow up with. “I, uh, I tipped you and you forgot them. I just don’t want someone else to get your tips!” He squeaked.

The man frowned before glancing back at the booth. 

“Oh. Thank you.” He hurried back to get his tips before leaving a different way. Phil’s ears went pink at the implication that it was because of him.

“Wow that was smooth.” Dan snorted into his styrofoam cup. 

“I wasn’t even trying to be smooth!” Phil whined and tried to stop his dramatic pout from turning into a grin. 

“‘Sir I uh, I tipped you and you forgot it.’ Sounds like you were trying to impress the guy to me.” Dan teased.

“I didn’t want him to forget it. It was a decent tip since he was closing but let me get our coffee still.” Phil could feel his ears turn more red as he heard the humble brag leave his lips, not intending it that way in the slightest.

“Mhmm.” Dan hummed, clearly unconvinced. 

“Hey!” Phil laughed. “It wasn’t him I was trying to impress!” He blurted before he could think to take it back.

“Oh!” Dan stopped laughing but looked pleased. “I have a switch with me. Do you want to play some Mario Kart?” He asked after a minute. Phil was happy to see that Dan’s face was the one that was now flushed.

“If you’re prepared to lose.” Phil challenged.

 

Hours later Phil was throwing the controller to the side with an exasperated sigh. 

“You have got to be cheating or something!” He exclaimed.

“Mate, I’m just that good. How’s losing feel? Maybe I should try it once just to know what it’s like.” Dan mocked in a high pitch voice and laughed mischievously.

Phil shook his head with a light laugh. His stomach let out a loud, low grumble and he looked at Dan sheepishly.

“Time for dinner?” Dan glanced at his phone. “Oh, we’re not going to be able to find anywhere that’s open this late! I’m starving! I’m going to waste away in an airport with some stranger that’s horrible at Mario Kart!”

“Shush!” Phil laughed and shoved Dan lightly. “Will places deliver to an airport?” He said as an after-thought.

“If we go back past security and wait around near the entrance?” 

Moments later they were on Phil’s laptop ordering a large Domino’s Pizza to share. Dan insisted to pay since Phil bought their coffees from earlier so he handed his laptop over and ran to the bathroom while Dan paid.

He sighed as he washed his face in the sink and stared at his reflection. His mouth was stretched in a goofy smile that scrunched up his blue eyes in an excited, happy way he hadn’t seen in quite some time. His ears were probably permanently magenta and at this rate he could care less. 

He made his way back to where Dan sat in front of a row of chairs with all of their bags scattered out in front of him. There weren’t any other people around for as far as Phil could tell. He didn’t even see any security or people manning the desks. It felt eerie. It felt intimate. 

He plopped down next to Dan, who sat the laptop back on Phil’s legs. Phil noticed a special request written in and took a closer look.

_ “Sorry we’re at the airport. Don’t worry he will tip very well. ;)” _

“Oh my god, Dan!” 

Dan roared with laughter, clutching his stomach and doubling over with silent gasps.

“You have to get the pizza now! I can’t do it!” Phil whined. It was impossible to wipe the wide smile off of his face. He couldn’t think of a time where he felt this floaty and light. It certainly wasn’t a time he was possibly missing a holiday with his family.

“Fine, alright! I’ll get the pizza.” Dan yielded and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. 

“Can I say something weird?” 

“You’re asking permission after this long? Where was this before you bit onto my switch controller?”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“ _ I said I was sorry _ . But, yes, seriously.” 

Dan just tilted his head with a warm smile towards Phil.

“Is it- Do you think it’s a bit odd- I, I’m usually so bad at talking to people but it just isn’t that way with you. It’s so weird. We even like all the same bands and movies and games-”

“And pizza.” Dan offered, still smiling.

“And pizza,” Phil laughed. “This just isn’t normal for me. I don’t want to sound super cheesy or cliche-”

“You don’t need to explain.” Dan said lightly. He placed a hand on Phil’s knee and gave a tiny squeeze. “I don’t talk to  _ anybody _ .  _ Ever _ . You don’t understand how long it took for me to talk to my roommates at Uni. If we’re being cheesy then I’ll just add that this feels, I don’t know- different?” He placed his hand on Phil’s and ran his thumb gently across the back of Phil’s hand.  

Phil’s heart was drumming against his ribs. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. How was any of this day real?

“Oh!” Dan pulled his hand away and jumped to his feet. “I saw the pizza guy. I’ll be right back!” He trotted off and Phil unabashedly watched him leave until he turned a corner.

He glanced down at his phone to find a message from his Mum from over an hour ago.

**Mum** :  _ Any news? :( I am so sorry you’re stuck at the airport on Christmas! If I could drive across a body of water to come and get you I would!”  _

He chuckled. She would, too.

He shot a short text telling her not to worry and that she was off the hook for driving across water to rescue him for the time being. He mentioned that he was with someone else who was waiting and wasn’t having a bad time.

**Mum** : _ “I’m glad you made a friend and it’s bearable for you up there. I’m going to go to bed but text me anyway if you catch a plane in the meantime!  _

He glanced out of the window at the snow that had started falling heavier, if anything.

“We have a lot of napkins but I don’t think he gave us any plates.” Dan said as he made himself comfortable next to Phil and propped their pizza up on a chair behind them. 

“We’ll have to make do.”

Phil shrugged and dove into the hot, mouth watering pizza that was baked to perfection. 

“I don’t mind.” He said, his mouth half full.

Dan soundlessly tucked into his own slices and they ate in a comfortable silence.

“I can’t believe we’re stuck in this airport for so long.” Dan whispered. They were slouched against their bags, two sets of long slender legs stretched out in front of them. It was late and it had been hours since Phil had seen anyone else or heard a hint about flight rescheduling.

Phil turned to watch the snow fall outside before jumping to his feet.

“I have an idea!”

“Was it give Dan a heart attack?” He asked, clutching his chest.

“No, that was just a bonus.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and helped him to his feet.

“Let’s go play in the snow!”

“Um, excuse me?”

“Come on, I want out of this airport and it’s either that or sleep.” He stared into Dan’s warm, kind eyes. “I don’t feel like sleeping.”

Dan rolled those same eyes that made Phil’s stomach do flips and grinned at him. “Alright. I vote outside.”

Phil cheered and pulled Dan towards the exit, hands still clamped together.

Neither of them acknowledged their fingers being laced together as Phil pushed through the heavy glass door. Cold air blasted in their faces, stinging Phil’s lungs and making him gasp in surprise, the exhale hanging in the air visibly in front of him.

“It’s so fucking cold.” Dan whined at his side. 

“Come on, let’s actually go into the snow.”

Dan laughed but allowed himself to be dragged to the sparkling white drift that was untouched in the grass above the parking lot. He let go of Phil’s hand while Phil gazed at the pure white snow and breathed in the crisp, clear air. It always felt cleaner when it was so frigid. It was late; nearly one in the morning, but the streetlamps with the help of the snow lit up the world around them in an artificial orange glow that made Phil feel like it was Christmas, really Christmas, for the first time that year. 

Suddenly a frozen, wet snowball broke apart on the side of Phil’s face. Snow made its way into his ear and dripped down the side of his neck down into his jacket. He squirmed and let out a shrill yell.

“ _ Dan _ !” 

Dan howled with laughter and easily dodged Phil’s retaliation. 

He had his head tilted back and eyes closed. 

“Oof!”

Phil had darted over to tackle him into the soft white snow that broke both of their falls. 

Phil smiled down at Dan who still had laughter in his eyes but was trying to appear cross. The end of his nose was a pretty rose color along with the tips of his ears. The few freckles he had stood out against his fair skin and his chocolate colored eyes that were focused on Phil had never looked warmer or more inviting.

“Gotcha.” Phil tried to say teasingly but it came out as a hoarse whisper. He was well aware of Dan’s body that was pressed between the firm snow and his own. 

“You did.” Dan whispered back. He craned his neck to slowly meet Phil’s lips with his own. It wasn’t a lust crazed make out session, it wasn’t a chaste peck on the lips- it was coming home. It was feeling whole and understood and overwhelmed by how important this felt. The day, the moment, that  _ person _ , who had somehow not been in Phil’s life until now. Phil already knew he wouldn’t be letting go. 

He pulled away to stare down at Dan who’s pink lips now matched the ends of his ears and nose. 

“I kind of like you.” Phil blurted out.

Dan fell back into the snow and closed his eyes in a silent laughter. The only sound around them was the quiet clicks of Dan’s muted cackles. 

He peaked open one eye and beamed at Phil, his smile taking up his entire face. 

“I kind of like you too.” He said finally, and pulled Phil down into the snow next to him. 

They stayed that way, murmuring quietly about everything. Topics as broad as their lives and dreams to as little as what they had for breakfast. 

Phil gazed at Dan, admiring the way his wet fluffy hair had turned into wild curls in every direction. 

Dan let out a yawn.

“Let’s not ruin this day by freezing to death out here.” Phil said. He pulled Dan to his feet once again and lead them inside. 

They wordlessly set up makeshift beds with their luggage over the chairs, they took turns ducking away to change out of wet clothes and before Phil knew it soft, even breathing indicated Dan was fast asleep in the row behind him. The sound of Dan dreaming sent Phil off himself and before he knew it he was being shaken awake.

“Hey! Phil!”

“Whaa-?” Phil startled awake and jumped upright, almost slamming his face into Dan’s. 

“Woah- hey! The planes are flying today. It quit snowing while we were sleeping.”

Phil rubbed his eyes and extended his limbs until they cracked where they needed to. He blinked sleepily at Dan and was ready to suggest grabbing more coffee before he noticed the packed bags slung over his shoulder and in his tightened grip.

“My plane boards in ten minutes.” 

“Oh.” Phil’s heart sunk. This wasn’t hardly enough time for them. 

“I guess if you’re ever in London…” Phil trailed off, unable to meet Dan’s big sad eyes.

“I’m moving there in a month and a half.” 

Phil perked back up.

“What?” 

“Yeah I have a friend who lives there. She thinks it would be good for me to leave Manchester, especially when I drop out like I’m planning.” He looked self conscious as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Law’s not for me. There’s some great classes there I want to take and intern at the BBC. It might all be a pipe dream, but it’s better than Law. Anything is be- oof!”

Phil sat up and brought his lips to Dan’s again, eager to convey his feelings in the short time they had.

“I want to see you again,” He said when they broke apart. “Keep seeing you. I’ve never felt, this is really-”

“I know.” Dan grinned. “What’s your number? I’ll text you now.” 

They exchanged numbers, Dan’s text came through just as they called to board Dan’s plane over the intercom.

Dan leaned in and kissed Phil again, this time a deep, slow kiss that said all the words that it was too soon to even think. 

“Merry Christmas, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas I hope you like it!!!


End file.
